<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robots by Trifi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726386">Robots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trifi/pseuds/Trifi'>Trifi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Original Fiction, Original Works - Freeform, Original work - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trifi/pseuds/Trifi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write a story in which a key plays an important role.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, uh, how do we do this again?”<br/>
Sanjiro sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, hoping this one would be the last.<br/>
“We’re SUPPOSED to be breaking into a marine ship off the coast, if SOMEONE would just pay ATTENTION for ONCE.”<br/>
“And what’s the deal with the key?”<br/>
She gave it a side-eyed glance, before returning to looking out at the sea.<br/>
“We told you this before, but honestly, we don’t know. The captain just said we’ll know when to use it.”<br/>
“So we’re waiting for our ride with a key we’ve got no idea what to do with and nothing else for miles.”<br/>
Sanjiro gave a slight nod.<br/>
“Seems like a lie to me.”<br/>
No response.<br/>
Saki, too, just shrugged and looked out to the sea. They’d been waiting for around three hours and yet nothing. Either their watches were hampered or something had happened in the event of which they should probably have been allowed to contact the squad but weren’t, or as Saki was very nealy wholeheartedly sure of, they’d been dumped.</p>
<p>10 more minutes passed. 8:30.</p>
<p>8:40.</p>
<p>8:50.</p>
<p>9:00.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Saki had an epiphany of sorts as she stood there, hands behind her head and the tide close by her old worn trainers. It was like the chime of a bell, the swing of a pendulum in a grandfather clock as the hour strikes, swinging from side to side with its/as it tun, tun, tuns, the sound reverberating in her mind.<br/>
Sanjiro began to walk out to the ocean, slow and groggy, like someone not quite in control of themselves, or someone with no willpower to stop. With her still wide eyes, Saki watched but did not move as her companion trudged on and on. Then when she reached the water she continued to go on until she was neck down. That was when Saki made a move, taking a step forward.<br/>
“Sanjiro?”<br/>
Her comrade did not stop instead continuing to submerge herself.<br/>
“Sanjiro?” The uncertainty in her voice grew as did the water around the other, taller human being. Saki’s foot moved a pace. She’d been used to her acting strange at times, getting upset when somebody asked or told her to stop so she did not question it. But the water was dangerously close to her nose and Saki could tell she wasn’t holding her breath.<br/>
“Sanjiro??”<br/>
She did not stop. Saki was about to run to her but only took a step forward when suddenly, seeming to realize something, took the key out of her back pocket and stared at it in her palm. Like her usual behaviour, her gaze seemed to calm down, like a void, almost with a lack of emotion and her muscles relaxed.</p>
<p>Sanjiro: so robot-like.<br/>
The signal: never coming, would possibly (probably) never come.<br/>
The key: completely unknown.</p>
<p>That’s it. That was the key.</p>
<p>They weren’t human.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, the first original fiction I posted on this site. Something for school lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>